Ella's Plan
by twinsRus
Summary: ABANDONED! Ella devises a plan on the morning of the third ball to let Char know the truth about Lela. So what happens if Hattie never snatched off Lela's mask? Would Ella let Char know that its been her the entire time? how will she get rid of the curse
1. Preparing for the 3rd ball

AN: HELLO! I am Lauren, and thank you all very much for reading my new fic!

This is going to be a short story, I am guessing 10 chapters max, with short chapters. As of right now, I am thinking about not doing a sequel, but that's as of right now.

This story is something that I have been thinking of for quite some time and I finally got the nerve to start it. I'm hoping to have the story done by early June. Now, let me just say that in order for me to have fast updates and what not, I'll have to feel motivated. SO get me motivated! REVIEW!

I have another fic that I'm working on, "Change was All they Needed", so feel free to read and review!

Title: Ella's Plan

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Author: twinsRus (Lauren)

Summary (as in bio): Ella devises a plan on the morning of the third ball to let Char know the truth about Lela. So what happens if Hattie never snatched off Lela's mask? Would Ella let Char know that its been her the entire time? how will she get rid of the curse?

This is first person, in Ella's perspective

Scene: On December 14, the day of the third ball, Ella is talking to Mandy.

Chapter 1: Preparing for the 3rd ball

"Mandy," I called as I walked into Mandy's room.

"What is it sweet?" Mandy asked politely.

"I can't do it! I can't handle leaving him again," I cried as I threw myself onto Mandy's bed.

"Honey, you must. He'll be in danger if he knows the truth," Mandy told me quietly, while rubbing circles on my back in a soothing manner.

"But Mandy, if I never see him again, even as Lela, that will break his heart," I said. "I refuse to cause him so much pain," I said, sitting up away from Mandy's grasp and wiped away any tears.

"Honey, I'm not going to stop you from going."

"Good. Can I borrow some paper? I'm out," I asked.

"Of course, it is in the top drawer in my bureau. What do you need it for?"

"I'm going to write him a note and give it to him before I leave the ball."

"You're telling him that you're Ella by a letter?" Mandy asked surprised.

"No, of course not Mandy. This is what my plan is…"

At 7:30 pm that evening, Hattie, Olive, and Dame Olga left for the final ball, give me time to get dressed. During the afternoon, I formed a plan with Mandy that would allow Char to know the truth and allow me to get closure. I loved him with my whole heart, but I knew that we could never be together because of that damned curse. I originally never intended to tell Char the truth, that I am Lela. But, I had a change of heart. I couldn't not tell him, I know that it would trouble me for years if he never knew the truth.

So, this is what my plan for the evening is:

Arrive at the ball as Lela, looking my best. Spend time with Char at the ball but also give him time to be with other guests Listen to Char sing an Ayorthaian song Hand him the note at the end of the ball 

I really hope that I am doing the right thing, in telling him the truth. I'll probably regret what I did after it's all over, but I'll never know unless I go through with it, right?

So, like I said earlier, Hattie, Olive and Dame Olga left for the ball. As soon as they left, I got dressed. Mandy had picked out a gorgeous dress for me to wear, in my opinion; it was as gorgeous as I hope my wedding dress will look like one day. It's a lovely shade of off _white with a low neckline edged in lace. **The skirt is parted in the front to reveal a petticoat with three lace flounces. In the back, the skirt is tied with a large bow that flows into the graceful sweep of the train. **_It's absolutely gorgeous. During the afternoon, after I told Mandy my plan, she gave me two lovely gifts**. _One was a tiara of woven silver leaves and the other was a silver chain on which hung an aster made of lapis_. **They go absolutely perfect with my dress.

During the year, I had become close friends with Bertha, another maid in Dame Olga's household. We were somewhat close, and I told her some of my problem. I told her that I was in love with Char, but could never be with him, for reasons that I wouldn't explain, and that I was going to the balls as Lela, to be near him. She thought that it wasn't the greatest plan, because I, like Mandy had once said, would break my heart leaving him. But she did say that if I ever wanted a nice hair do, then she could help me out.

So that evening, as soon as Hattie left, I went to Bertha for some help. Promptly at 7:35 Bertha started her work on my hair after getting different sizes, shapes and colors of burettes, elastics, brushes, combs and some water. 30 minutes later, Bertha finished her work on my hair. I once told her about the first time that I met Areida, and how her hair was plaited into many braids. So that is what Bertha did for twenty minutes; she braided tiny sections of hair along my forehead. And that is not all she did; for the remaining ten minutes, she curled small sections of my hair and then placed the tiara that Mandy gave me on top of my head. I must say, Bertha knows how to do hair.

At 8:00 pm, Lucinda showed up, I explained to her (while Bertha was finishing my hair), that I would need a longer curfew than midnight because I wanted to hear Char sing. After much talking, and debating with Mandy, Lucinda finally agreed that I could have a 1:30 am curfew.

So after I thanked Mandy, Bertha, and Lucinda tremendously, I left on the orange carriage that Lucinda provided for me.

I applied the mask as soon as I climbed into the carriage, and checked my small purse for the note that I wrote for Char. Everything was going so perfect, nothing could ruin the evening.

AN: Well, how was it! I was originally going to do 4-5 longer chapters, but while I was typing this chapter, I decided to write small chapters.

The **_bold, italicized_** words are from the original text, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine. I didn't really know how to describe the dress, so I changed some words and put the text here.


	2. Seeing Char Again

Title: Ella's Plan

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Author: twinsRus (Lauren)

Summary (as in bio): Ella devises a plan on the morning of the third ball to let Char know the truth about Lela. So what happens if Hattie never snatched off Lela's mask? Would Ella let Char know that its been her the entire time? how will she get rid of the curse?_Last time:_

_At __8:00 pm__, Lucinda showed up, I explained to her (while Bertha was finishing my hair), that I would need a longer curfew than __midnight__ because I wanted to hear Char sing. After much talking, and debating with Mandy, Lucinda finally agreed that I could have a __1:30 am__ curfew._

_So after I thanked Mandy, Bertha, and Lucinda tremendously, I left on the orange carriage that Lucinda provided for me._

_I applied the mask as soon as I climbed into the carriage, and checked my small purse for the note that I wrote for Char. Everything was going so perfect, nothing could ruin the evening._

Narrative: This is still first person, in Ella's perspective.

Scene: Still December 14.

Chapter 2: Seeing Char Again

I arrived at the palace at approximately 8:15 pm and walked up the marble steps to the palace doors. As soon as I entered the room, I heard a familiar song; it was the gavotte music that Char and I had danced to on the night of the first ball. I noticed that Char was dancing with Hattie; he, may I add, did not look extremely thrilled at his dancing partner. Noticing this, I smiled.

I stood on the side, with some other people who were looking on. Char didn't see me, like the second ball, so I knew that if I wanted my plan to be successful, I would have to make myself be seen. As the dance ended, I walked up confidently to Char and curtsied. He bowed. He was smiling, a very gorgeous, knee-weakening smile may I add.

"Good evening Char," I said, remembering his request to "Lela" to call him by his name.

"And to you, Lady Lela," he replied, still smiling. Hattie stood to the side, looking incredibly offended that she was being ignored.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked as a slow song came on.

"Of course." Finally remembering Hattie, he bowed to her and laced his arm through mine.

"You look lovely," he said as we started to dance.

"You don't look that bad yourself Char," I replied, smiling. He in reply cleared his throat.

"Are you staying late tonight?"

"Of course, I would never miss my favorite prince singing one of my favorite Ayorthian songs."

"Hopefully I will not ruin that for you."

"You'll be great," I said, looking straight into his beautiful green eyes. He in return started back at me with the same amount, if not more, intensity.

Because the slow song that we danced to was several minutes long, and did not involve changing partners, I claimed this song as my favorite; simply because I was with Char.

AN:

I cannot stress enough that I am terribly sorry that I have not updated since I posted the first chapter, thus posting the story. I have my excuses, but in my opinion, readers don't like to hear why the author of a story that they are interested in has not updated. That's what I feel anyways, but if for any reason, some one wants my excuses, don't hesitate asking.

This chapter is extremely short, although, in my defense, I did receive a reply from a reader claiming that she enjoyed smaller chapters. I'm assuming that that is because shorter chapters would mean quicker updates. This chapter is half as long as the previous one; I don't know what to say to that, although it did give a lot of Ella and Char, and a lot of cute, sickening romance. I hope to have the next chapter up very soon. Like within the week, I hope. I hope to write some really good, quality chapters up soon, so that I don't continue to feel so guilty for giving you nothing for months.

Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me.

Thanks, Lauren


	3. The 3rd ball Part I

Title: Ella's Plan

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Author: twinsRus (Lauren)

Summary (as in bio): Ella devises a plan on the morning of the third ball to let Char know the truth about Lela. So what happens if Hattie never snatched off Lela's mask? Would Ella let Char know that its been her the entire time? how will she get rid of the curse?

Scene: December 14, at the third ball.

Narrative: Still first person in Ella' POV

Chapter 3: The Third Ball Part I

After the slow dance of gazing into eachother's eyes, a fast song came on, which Char and I danced to.

I was having a wonderful time and I'm sure Char was as well. For my plan to go as I planned, I needed to let Char dance with other maidens, even though I did not want to leave his side. Char also knew that he had to dance with other people, for after the fast song, Char announced to me that as the hostess, he had to leave me.

"I'll find you later," he promised, his eyes full of sorrow.

"I'll hold you to that promise," I said curtsying, Char bowed.

During the time that I was away from Char, I avoided Hattie several times, and to make sure she could not find me, I took a walk alone on the patio outside. It had a lovely view, of not only the rest of the royal grounds, but of Frell as well.

In the distance, I could see the Old Palace and the Royal Menagerie. Seeing this, I remembered the time that I first saw Apple. He was a gorgeous centaur, and was a little older. Because I lived at Madame Olga's home, I could not visit Apple or talk to Simon, the caretaker of the birds, as I wished.

On the patio, there was a small, lovely water fountain with water spewing out. With the bench that was nearby, the lovely water fountain, and the music playing in the distance, I relaxed thinking of Char, and how much I loved him.

As I was pondering these thoughts, a familiar voice startled me. "Is this seat taken?"

"Well, I was hoping that a particular person would come by and sit there," trying my hardest not to smile.

"What kind of qualities does this particular person have?"

"Well, lets see, he's smart, quite good looking, smooth dancer, charming, and planning to sing soon I believe."

"If I do say so myself, I believe I share those qualities. I am singing within the next hour, I've been known to turn a few heads, with not only my charm, but also my intelligence."

"So if you turn a few heads, I would assume that other people find you attractive,or, extremely weird looking." He laughed, I smiled.

"I would hope that it would be the former, than the latter," he said in response to my observation.

"Quite possibly, but, you didn't mention a smooth dancer. That was one of the qualities that person had."

"Yes, well, I was hoping that could tell me of that one."

"Is that a special kind of way of asking a lady to dance?" I asked.

"I believe so, and if at all possible, underneath the stars."

"Well, since a new song is starting, I guess that I can accept."

Standing up, I curtsied, he bowed.

"Lady Lela," he said, stepping forward.

"Prince Char," I said, laughing. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my waste. The music was still playing, and believe it or not, it was a slow song.


	4. The 3rd Ball Part II

Title: Ella's Plan

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Author: twinsRus (Lauren)

Summary (as in bio): Ella devises a plan on the morning of the third ball to let Char know the truth about Lela. So what happens if Hattie never snatched off Lela's mask? Would Ella let Char know that its been her the entire time? how will she get rid of the curse?

AN: My copy of Ella Enchanted disappeared when I was writing the past two chapters, but I found it! I realized that my version of the third ball is _completely _different than the original. So I'm going to try to put some of Gail Carson Levine's original story with my fanfic, to have some of Ms. Levine's fabulous work.

Disclaimer: Bolded words are exactly from the text, Ella Enchanted by Gail Carson Levine.

A random quote:

"I have given a name to my pain, and it is Batman". Jack Nicholson as "The Joker" in _Batman._

Narrative: Still First Person in Ella POV

Scene: December 14, the third ball on the palace balcony.

Chapter 4: The Third Ball Part II

"Did you enjoy Ayortha?" I asked, wanting to hear Char' voice.

"I did, it's a beautiful place to be," Char answered. I loved the sound of his voice. I remained silent, cherishing his voice.

"It's very quiet there as well. Have you ever visit Ayortha?" He asked in my silence.

"No," I answered, "but I have a friend from Finishing School who lives there."

"You went to Finishing School?" he asked, surprised at my answer.

"Yes, my father insisted that I go, I left with a good friend, and of course, grace and manners." I smiled kind of sadly, and he noticed.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Char asked, noticing my facial expression.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"The good friend you met in Finishing School?"

"Oh, over a year ago. I didn't get to say good bye," he looked confused.

"I had to leave in the middle of the night, so I never got the chance to see her again."

"So why don't you visit her?" Char asked wisely.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. Perhaps when I go home, I'll go see her."

"I'm glad. But I must tell you, people are wondering who you are. **'Who is this mysterious stranger?**' they ask."

"I am simply a maiden who wears a mask at a masked ball," I replied, nervous.

The song ended, the clock struck 12:30. We sat on the bench together.

"When are you going to sing?" I asked, changing the topic.

"At 1 o'clock I believe," he answered, and then asked, almost in a worried manner, "Are you still going to be here?"

"I have to be home at 1:30, but I certainly wouldn't mind coming home late, if it means that I sacrifice listening to your performance."

"I don't want you to get into any trouble; I can sing earlier," Char said, concerned with the possibility that I could get into trouble on his behalf.

"My family will understand," I said, clearly telling a lie because if my family knew where I was, they'd be furious and I'd get punished. However, they were at the ball, and would not leave before Char sang. Therefore, if I left before they did, and hurried home, I would be fine.

Char sighed deeply, sat back on the bench, and then announced, "I have something to tell you, something that I hope you will not be angry with me for." I was silent, and turned towards Char.

**"I apologize if I unintentionally raised your expectations, but I've resolved never to marry." **

**So the balls hadn't been his idea. I stifled a triumphant laugh. "You didn't mislead me.** Being here has given me many memories and experiences." I smiled, and so did he.

"Would you like to go inside now? We have time for one more dance before I sing."

"I'd love to," I said, putting my arm through his, and looked inside, and laughed. "It looks as if many people have heard that you are going to sing, and wish to hear it."

He groaned, "**I will either be surrounded by worshipping music lovers or be shunned by all**."

I laughed, "**Surrounded, and I would never shun you**."

We found a place to dance, and began to dance. Unlike the others, this was a spirited dance, a gavotte, and involved changing partners. I wanted to cringe every time I was separated from Char, for tonight could possibly be the last time that Char would speak to me. Tomorrow, if my plan goes accordingly, then Char will either forgive me, or he will hate me.

The dance ended, and I was with Char again. I checked my mask to make sure that it was still perfect, then seeing that it was, I looked up at Char and smiled, he smiled as well.

King Jerrold stood up from his chair, Queen Daria was beside him.

"Good evening friends," he said. "Thank you for coming! My son, Prince Charmont has agreed to sing a song that he learned during his stay in Ayortha." People cheered, looking from King Jerrold and Char.

I heard Char give a sigh, "You'll do great, with a song like that, how can you go wrong?" I said, hoping to comfort him. He in return turned towards me, smiling, and then walked to his father.

I moved myself to the back of the crowd, so that I could still see and hear Char, but not be so close to the other guests that I could leave quickly.

From my spot, I could see Hattie try to push her way to the front, and Dame Olga and Olive stood where they were, in the center of the crowd.

Char got to the stage, well, where he would sing, and looked for me. I stood up straight and winked, he grinned.

The chorus started playing, and Char began to sing the lovely homecoming song that he sang in my ear the other night.

**Oak, Granite,**

**Lilies by the road,**

**Remember me?**

**I remember you.**

**Clouds brushing**

**Cloved Hills,**

**Remember me?**

**Sister, child,**

**Grown tall,**

**Remember me?**

**I remember you.**

There was more to the song, but I was no longer paying attention. Char had a lovely, deep voice that had me entranced. The song ended, and I smiled, with tears falling from my eyes. Not wanting anyone to see me cry, I wiped the tears away, took one last look at Char, who was being applauded, and smiling, and looked for a servant.

I found a maid by the food table, clearing away dirty dishes.

"Excuse me," I interrupted, she turned around. She was young, in her twenties I would guess, and looked friendly and trustworthy.

"Yes miss?" she asked.

"I was hoping that you could deliver something from me," I said, hoping that she was able to.

"Of course miss, what can I do?" she said, eager.

I found the letter that I planned to give to Char. I took it out, and carefully looked at it. When I finally looked up, I saw the maid look curious.

"Could you give this to Prince Char?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said. "I can deliver it when he retires to his chambers, miss."

"That would be perfect," I said. "It's very important that he gets this, I trust that he will receive it."

"Yes miss," she said, nodding her head.

"Thank you very much," I said, turning away.

"Who should I say delivered it?" she asked my retreating form.

"It's a surprise," I said, turning around and smiling. I left the palace, and found my orange carriage. I got inside, took off my mask, and breathed a deep sigh.

_Dear Char,_

_I have had a wonderful time at the balls with you. You have been such a wonderful host, and a greater friend. I will be leaving two days after the third ball, on December 16. _

_I have a request of you, to meet me. There is something that I wish to tell you, and I hope that you will understand._

_If possible, could you please meet me at the __Old__Palace__ before the clock strikes ten times tomorrow morning?_

_Your friend,_

_Lela._

An: Well there it is! The end of the ball! If you enjoyed it, let me know! If you hated it, I also want to know! REVIEW please!

Thanks, Lauren


	5. The Journal Entry

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated, every time I meant to sit down and write, I got distracted with something else. I hope no one hates me now, and this chapter make up for it.

Last time: Lela left a note for Char:

_Dear Char,_

_I have had a wonderful time at the balls with you. You have been such a wonderful host, and a greater friend. I will be leaving two days after the third ball, on December 16. _

_I have a request of you, to meet me. There is something that I wish to tell you, and I hope that you will understand._

_If possible, could you please meet me at the __Old__Palace__ before the clock strikes ten times tomorrow morning?_

_Your friend,_

_Lela._

Narrative: Still First Person in Ella POV

Scene: Ella's room at the Dame Olga's manor

Chapter 5: The Journal Entry

When I got back to the manor, I stripped off my lovely ball gown, put on my servants' dress, which was disgustingly dirty and needed a good wash, and ran to Mandy's room. I could tell that she was asleep because I heard her soft, steady breathing. Instead of waking her, I put my dress, shoes and accessories quietly into her closet.

I heard Dame Olga's carriage coming upon the manor. I hurried into my room, and quickly shut the door. I couldn't let Hattie, Olive or Dame Olga know that I was still awake, for they would wonder why I was not sleeping, and possibly get suspicious.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard each of their bedroom doors shut from the other side of the house, and found my magic book from its safe hiding spot. I saw the beautiful wolf stirrup cup that Slannen gave to me and smiled.

I was hoping to find an entry from Char's journal in the magic book, but I found none.

I looked in my magic book again the next morning for a journal entry from Char; I found one!

_A maid, Julia left a letter in my room for me late last night. I was terribly exhausted, so I left it alone until early this morning. It was from Lela. I can't believe that she will be leaving Frell within two days time. She has been such great friend throughout this short time that we have been together. _

_I do not have much time to write today; I will be meeting Lela at the Old palace a little before 10 this morning. I must admit, I am somewhat hesitant to go back there, the last time I was there, I was with, no, and I'm not going to brood about it. It's over between the two of us, forever. I will go to meet Lela, but I will not go _there_. I can't._

I am not quite sure how I am reacting to that entry. I am pleased to see that my instincts were right, and that that maid, Julia, was trustworthy. But I am worried that he will not show because of what happened between him and me during the wedding ceremony. Of course it was nothing sexual, but, we had so much fun together, being ourselves and away from the world.

In less than three hours, I will make up an excuse to leave the manor for a few hours and go to meet my beloved. How will he respond to the truth? Will he hate me? Will he forgive me? Will he even come?

I heard someone in the hallway, so I quickly put my magic book and the wolf stirrup cup in my carpet bag; it turned out to be Mandy, making sure that I was awake, so we could make breakfast and start the day. Together, we devised a plan that would allow me a few hours to see Char.

For the few hours before I had to meet Char, I was a nervous wreck! I almost burned down the kitchen, _and_, I almost cut off my hand. After those two mishaps, Mandy sent me to feed the hens, because, how could I mess that up, right?

Finally, at about 9:15a.m., I announced Dame Olga that I needed to go to town to pick up some supplies, which she readily agreed to, with me being in my greasy, sooty state, how could anything good occur? How wrong she could be! I grabbed my clean dress, mask, glass slippers, and things to clean myself up with, and left quickly.

AN: I know that most of you probably hate me for ending it so soon, but I wanted to keep the next events together, for the most part. Some reviewers have asked how Ella will break the curse, and I must admit, I don't know! I need some ideas! I do have a few ideas, but I am not exactly fond of them, so if anyone has any suggestions, I am open to them.


End file.
